


На вершине Мирового Древа

by steinvor



Category: Caraibi | Pirates: Blood Brothers, Scandinavian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Пройдоха невесть каким ветром занесенный в обитель языческих богов решил что пора наконец-то оставить свои земные привычки





	На вершине Мирового Древа

**Author's Note:**

> Лерад - вершина ясеня Иггдрасиль

Невысокий молодой человек с взъерошенными темными волосами сидел на толстых ветвях дерева и наблюдал за скачущими белками. Особенно за одной.  
Вестница Грызозуб, или как ее называют по-здешнему – Рататоск, принесла очередную порцию ругательств и похвальбы от дракона Нидхегга. Не Пройдохе, конечно, а Великому Орлу, сидящему на вершине ясеня Иггдрасиль.  
Молодой итальянец отковырял кусочек пепельно-серой коры своим поясным ножом и кинул его в спешащую наверх, к самой верхушке дерева, белку.  
Рыжая тварюга ловко отскочила в сторону и что-то сердито процокола на своем беличье-скандинавском наречии, и с еще большим усердием рванула к вершине Лерада с такой проворностью, что ей позавидовали бы и самые ловкие обезьяны с берегов Амазонки.  
\- Скучно, - раздался прямо над левым ухом чей-то язвительный смешок. – Разве для того доблестный воин пал в яростной битве с мечом в руке? Чтобы распугивать белок, не причиняющих никому ни вреда, ни пользы?  
Пройдоха вскочил, завертел головой в поисках наглеца, осмелившегося насмехаться над воином, избранным в войско бессмертных эйнхериев, между тем, смешок стал еще более громким, кто-то откровенно потешался над тщетными попытками Пройдохи углядеть обидчика и дать наглецу хорошую взбучку.  
Пройдоха невесть каким ветром занесенный в обитель языческих богов, впрочем, в пиршественных чертогах Вальгаллы встречались воины самых разных народов и самой причудливой внешности, решил что пора наконец-то оставить свои земные привычки и перестать искать себе приключений на свою, гораздую на всякие выдумки, голову.  
Ан нет, на нашего хитреца и проныру нашелся еще больший Пройдоха.  
Итальянец пригляделся и заметил мелькающий огонек, пляшущий прямо между веток мирового ясеня, среди листвы.   
\- Видел как ловко ты смастерил восковую личину, чтобы выдать своего приятеля за тюремного сторожа, - между тем продолжал нашептывать тайный голос, и свет огонька разгорался то жарче и светлее, то становился тихим и слабым, словно дыхание младенца.  
\- Можешь ли сотворить такую маску и мне, чтоб не узнал меня ни один из знавших меня прежде…  
Голос звенел, словно серебряные колокольчики, колеблющиеся на ветру в садах китайского императора, пел словно ветер, запутавшийся в ворохе парусов и туго натянутых снастях корабля.  
Голос рыдал, словно звуки испанской лютни…  
Пройдоха завороженно всматривался в пляшущие язычки огня.

 

2014


End file.
